A problem of long standing in the ice dispensing field is ice spillage due to run over. The problem is universally recognized by persons adding ice to containers through automatic dispensing machines.
Usually when adding ice to a container before filling it with soft drink at a convenience store the container is pushed against a wire, lever, plate or button which starts the ice dispensing. Ice falls into the cup from a chute above the cup. When the desired amount of ice is obtained, the container is moved away from the wire, lever, plate or button. Ice continues to fall from the chute as the container is pulled away, dropping ice onto the pan beneath the chute. The long-standing problem wastes ice, causes more ice than desired to flow into the container, or requires special practice in partially withdrawing the container to release the switch before the desired amount of ice falls into the container and holding the container under the chute with the switch deactivated until the ice stops falling. The general problem is known in the field as ice spillage. The problem exists in filling cups with ice and in filling other containers such as ice buckets and bags from large dispensers of ice.
The problem has long existed without solution.
Other problems deal with the use of a solenoid door. One of the problems with a solenoid door is the binding or jamming of the solenoid piston. This situation is usually caused by lateral loading of the piston. The lateral loading of the piston usually causes binding and excessive wear, which leads to service calls or short solenoid life.
Another problem with choosing a solenoid is its pull strength.